


Kagerou

by rambunctiousEmpress (riotingGoddess)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cats, Death, Emotional Constipation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Requited Love, Trucks, end of the holy trucknity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotingGoddess/pseuds/rambunctiousEmpress
Summary: Yamaguchi wanted to confess. He really did.Tsukishima beat him to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tartarusauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tartarusauce/gifts).



> As I promised, here is the final installment of the three-part series, published on Yamaguchi's birthday! This is a sequel to "Daze" which is a sequel to "Haze." Please read "Daze" and "Haze" first before you read this, because this will not make sense as it is directly linked to the first two fics.
> 
> Again, this is a gift to Tart, who has seen a preview of this fic.

“Do you hate me?”

 

The question pierced the silence that settled between them like a suffocating blanket. It didn’t do anything to quell the awkwardness between them, though, but at this point, the situation couldn’t be any worse than it already is.

 

Aside from the awkwardness between them both, this was the first time Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had a proper conversation. For the past few weeks, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi rarely spoke to each other, even if they were together. Tsukishima had stopped replying to most of what Yamaguchi says, and Yamaguchi eventually stopped trying to have a conversation by himself.

 

To Yamaguchi, Tsukishima is the most important person in his life. Everyone knew them to be best friends; Yamaguchi was the person Tsukishima would turn to whenever he made a snide remark, Yamaguchi sided with Tsukishima whenever the blonde teased their teammates, and they were always together. They were best friends, but Yamaguchi wanted more than just friendship. He was in love with Tsukishima.

 

Yamaguchi didn’t know when he fell in love with his best friend. Frankly, he couldn’t care less. Knowing when he fell in love with Tsukishima will not help him since obviously, his feelings won’t be reciprocated. If Tsukishima beginning to drift apart from him was any indication, it would seem that Tsukishima hated Yamaguchi; the complete opposite of loving him.

 

Which brought Yamaguchi to ask the question. “Do you hate me?” It brought a momentary pause to the silence between them, but Tsukishima didn’t respond immediately. Either Tsukishima was pondering the question, or Yamaguchi asked something that should have been fairly obvious. He didn’t know which was worse.

 

After a few moments of agonizing silence, Tsukishima finally spoke. “No.” His voice was blank and monotonous, lacking any emotion at all. It was both painful and relieving for Yamaguchi to hear. Tsukishima wouldn’t love him the way Yamaguchi wanted, but he would never hate him either. Yamaguchi opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted before he could even speak.

 

“I don’t think,” Tsukishima turned and looked Yamaguchi in the eye, “That I could ever hate you.”

 

Hearing those words made Yamaguchi’s face flare up. He could feel the heat from his cheeks and ears and he grinned without meaning to. Saving himself from further embarrassment, he quickly turned to the sky, letting the vast blue expanse calm his rapid heart.

 

“I’m glad,” he sighed. “I feel the same way, Tsukki. I don’t think I can ever hate you.” It was the closest to a confession he’s ever gotten. Being alone with Tsukishima, with no one else around to witness, gave Yamaguchi a sense of comfort. Although he didn’t want to ruin their friendship, withholding his feelings was becoming a task he couldn’t keep up with any longer. He would take small steps, further their conversation, and when the time is right, he would take a leap of faith, and say what he had wanted to say. No more lying; not to himself, not to Tsukishima. Whether or not Tsukishima accepted his feelings or not, Yamaguchi would take this opportunity to finally confess.

 

While thinking, Yamaguchi kicked off the ground and began to swing idly again. The sound of the old swing creaking echoed in the playground. The chains protested every movement, but the sound provided white noise while Yamaguchi contemplated on how he could confess properly.

 

Drawing a blank, Yamaguchi continued to swing until he heard Tsukishima call out to him. “Hey, Yamaguchi,” he had said and reached a hand out to stop Yamaguchi from swinging. Yamaguchi didn’t exactly mind, but he was a bit confused. “Why won’t you ever hate me?” Tsukishima asked.

 

Although Yamaguchi had been looking for the perfect moment to confess, he was not prepared to hold this conversation with Tsukishima. Colour drained from his face and he broke out in cold sweat. Tsukishima noticed his nervousness, frowning as the minutes ticked by without an answer. “Well,” Yamaguchi began, rubbing his arm as he focused on a spot on the ground. There was a small pebble by his feet and he chose to keep his eyes trained on it as he forced himself to keep speaking. “It’s because...”

 

‘This is it,’ he thought nervously. There was never going to be a better moment than this, and he would finally confess. If Tsukishima didn’t return his feelings, Yamaguchi would accept that and move on. He would focus on something else, and keep his mind off of how much he would probably cry when no one was looking.

 

“You’re my best friend.”

 

Internally, Yamaguchi swore and cursed at himself. He missed his chance and he could probably never even come close to confessing again. Disappointed, he sighed and leaned against the chain of the swing, feeling -as Tsukishima would say- pathetic.

 

Satisfied with the answer, Tsukishima released Yamaguchi’s swing. “Is that so?” he hummed quietly, staring ahead. Yamaguchi didn’t move from his position and closed his eyes, trying to shut the world out.

 

Suddenly, a meow caught Yamaguchi’s attention. Opening his eyes, Yamaguchi spotted a sleek black cat, sitting on the ground in front of him. It mewed one more time, and leapt into Yamaguchi’s lap, rubbing its face on his chest. Smiling softly, Yamaguchi petted it, feeling a little bit of his fatigue drain away.

 

The cat leaned up and licked his cheek before jumping off his lap. It sauntered haughtily away, looking back at Yamaguchi as if goading him to follow. Yamaguchi did. He stood from the swing, heard the chains rattle, and said, “Wait!”

 

Behind him, Tsukishima got up as well, looking tired and anxious at the same time. Yamaguchi continued chasing the cat as it ran out into the street and sat on the opposite sidewalk. Its eyes followed Yamaguchi’s every move, and if cats could make facial expressions, Yamaguchi swore that this one was smirking widely.

 

The moment Yamaguchi stepped out into the street to pursue the cat, he heard Tsukishima scream from behind him. It was immediately followed by a loud honk.

 

Turning around, Yamaguchi caught sight of a truck seconds before he saw Tsukishima jump in front of him and push him back onto the sidewalk. He stretched his arms and legs out, trying to balance himself, but he still collided face-first in the sidewalk. Pain erupted from his cheek, his arms, his legs, his elbows, his feet. Warm blood trickled down his chin, bruises turned his skin black and blue, but Yamaguchi didn’t care for his injuries. As soon as he fell down, he quickly scrambled into an upright position.

 

Tsukishima was out in the street, where Yamaguchi should have been, and he was smiling. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, tears rolled down his cheeks, and he reached a hand out, as if it could cover the distance between himself and Tsukishima. “TSUKKI!!”

 

Ironically, even though he was about to be hit by a truck, Tsukishima looked more alive than Yamaguchi had ever seen him. Before Tsukishima was hit, he smiled.

 

“I love you,” Tsukishima had said.

 

He had said that before the truck plowed through him without mercy, tossing his body in the air. It smacked against the ground with a loud thump and!-

 

-

 

Yamaguchi startled awake with a shout. The chains of the playground swing rattled as he gripped them tightly, till his knuckles were white. Breathing rapidly, Yamaguchi swept his eyes around him, taking in his surroundings. He was still at the playground, it was only a dream. Sighing in relief, he slumped against the swing chains.

 

“Yamaguchi,” looking beside him, Yamaguchi stared in horror as Tsukishima sat beside him, looking well and alive. “Is something wrong?”

 

There was a black cat sitting in Tsukishima’s lap, and it was staring directly into Yamaguchi’s eyes

 

It was smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. If you spot any errors, have constructive criticism, or have any suggestions, please leave a comment below so I can improve.
> 
> Again, thanks so much!


End file.
